The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device, and for example, can be suitably used for a semiconductor device having a plurality of leads (external terminals) and including a power transistor.
When the leads (external terminals) included in the semiconductor device are inserted and coupled to a plurality of mounting holes formed in a wiring substrate, it is necessary to process the shapes of the leads, and to match the pitch of the leads and the pitch of the mounting holes.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1987-237717 (Patent Document 1) discloses a processing method of the leads in which roots of the leads are pressed by a root pressing arm and tips of the leads are pressed by a tip pressing arm, and then a tip of a processing arm lowers while leads support tables are pressed and opened to right and left, and thus intermediate portions of the leads are bent by the processing arm. A pedestal pressing the leads includes walls for pressing each of the roots of the leads, the intermediate portions of the leads, and the tips of the leads.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1996-46106 (Patent Document 2) discloses a method in which in an external terminal bending apparatus, a lower end taper portion breaks into a taper hole of a movable main body and presses and opens the movable main body to the right and left, and thus an engaging end of an engaging member engages the external terminals of the semiconductor device and the external terminals are plastically deformed into a crank shape along a bending die of a concave portion.